What He Needs To Know
by PerfectTwo96
Summary: Oliver sees Percy come through the passage into the Room of Requirement to fight In the Battle of Hogwarts. What's going through his mind? Slash. One-shot. Rated T for swearing.


**Disclaimer - So yeah I don't own Harry Potter and all that.**

**I know it's been a while but I'm back with this :) I hope you like it :)**

***Oliver P.O.V***

For me it truly started the minute I saw him stumble through the door into the most awkward and possibly the most dangerous situation of his life. When he showed up at the Battle of Hogwarts to fight. He stumbled through the door and in that moment fear gripped my heart. Not fear for myself, no, but fear for my 'best friend'. I think I've been lying to myself for a long time and now, seeing him in such danger, I am finally ready to accept it. What do you call the person you're in love with but they don't know and probably don't care? Not crush - this is much more than that because I love him, Percy Weasley. The stuttering but confident ex-Gryffindor. The only other boy in my year. The boy who stuck by me when I didn't believe in myself. My 'best friend'. I always have been gay, nobody knew, but now that I've fallen for Percy I need to tell people. I need to tell him.

In first year we were both shy boys who were awkward around each other. We were completely different people. I was a quidditch fanatic who liked to mess around while he was studious and rule-following. On paper we should never have gotten along. In second year I impressed his older brother Charlie enough to make the house team. I wouldn't say we became friends but we certainly got along better. That all changed in third year. We really got along and soon began doing everything together, homework, Hogsmeade, the only thing we didn't do together was quidditch. Fourth year we became inseparable, nobody could mention one of us without the other, he even came to watch quidditch practice. In fifth year he became my rock. I was quidditch captain and there was a huge amount of pressure on me, several nights he had to stay up well into the night trying to calm me down. Sixth year was a scary year for the whole school, the basilisk was roaming the halls and as prefect he often blamed himself for not being able to protect the students, I was always there for him. Our final year was great, yes Sirius Black was a threat but that didn't matter. Me and Percy were the closest we'd ever been and to top it all off we won the house cup. He was the only close friend I had and I remember hoping that we wouldn't loose touch, I needed him too much.

I had no need to worry, ever since we left school we have stayed best friends. I tried to be there for him throughout all the problems he had with his family. It started out just writing letters about it every now and again. Then they became almost daily until one night I saw a version of Percy I'd never seen before or since. He showed up on my doorstep at 2am drunk and crying. That night I held him for hours while he sobbed and was the shoulder he needed to cry on, literally. Maybe it all started then but if it did I didn't know. I did realize though that I never wanted to see him hurt that bad again so we started to work together to get him better and maybe I'm part of the reason he's here today. If anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself. Ever.

I realize as he stumbles through that door and fixes his glasses that I, Oliver Wood, am hopelessly in love with Percy Weasley. No matter what happens tonight he needs to know I love him. "I love you Percy Weasley" I whisper under my breath before looking at him one last time and climbing the stairs, now isn't the right time, he has to deal with his family first.

***Percy P.O.V***

For me it all started in fourth year in the quidditch match against Ravenclaw when my best friend fell off his broom to his death and lay there in an un-moving heap. It happened in slow motion for me. During matches most people look at the quaffle or the bludgers but me, I look at Oliver. I've never liked the game and it always made it easier to watch if I concentrated on my best friends face. He took a bludger to the stomach which knocked him off his broom. He fell in slow motion and all I could see was the decreasing distance between him and the ground. As he fell fear gripped my heart and a knot formed in my stomach, I didn't see him as a friend anymore, I fell in love as he fell to his death.

First year was totally awkward. Second year we got to know each other better. We were the only two Gryffindor boys in our year so we got along much better than you would expect. In third we became best friends. At first we got some funny looks, the awesome, popular quidditch star and the nerdy geek but soon people accepted it and that was when people started to treat me better because they knew if they said anything Oliver would be first in line to beat them up. By the time fourth year came around we were inseparable, we did everything together and I soon found out that even though Oliver was very popular he had no other true friends. Then he fell off that broom and I fell head over heels. For my best friend. No one else knew I was gay and I certainly couldn't tell Oliver now. Fifth year was very hard for him, he was quidditch captain and with that came a lot of pressure. We would spend nights sitting up talking while he fretted and it killed me to see him in such pain but somehow I got through without confessing my love for him. Sixth year saw the arrival of the basilisk and Penelope Clearwater. I only went out with her because people were beginning to ask questions as to why I'd never had a girlfriend and some - mainly Fred and George - were calling me gay. For some reason I was terrified of it coming out so I went out with her. Some people thought my quietness and worry was for her when she got petrified but it was really for Oliver. I knew I was being irrational with him being a pureblood but I couldn't help it. Seventh year was great, me and Oliver were closer than ever and he won the house cup to top it all off. All I wanted when we left was to stay friends with him.

And we did, best friends. He was always there for me through everything that went on with my family. He would be the only person that would talk to me so our letters got more and more frequent. It was hard to meet up because we were both so busy but we did every now and again and I cherished every moment I got to spend with him. I didn't have him as a boyfriend but I did have him as a best friend and that was better than nothing at all. One night I almost went back to my family, I even apparated to down the road from the house but I couldn't do it. Instead I went home, got drunk and ended up at Olivers house in the middle of the night. Its a bit blurry to me but if I remember right, I almost kissed him. He had this protective look in his eyes and I wanted to so badly but I'm pretty sure that's when I passed out.

When I stumble through the door and fix my glasses the first thing I notice is Oliver at the back of the room near a staircase then I notice practically my whole family. Wow this could get awkward. I focus on his face, take it all in, this could be the last time I see him. I see him whisper something to himself and leave. "I love you Oliver Wood" I whisper under my breath. Whatever happens tonight he needs to needs to know that but first I need to deal with my family.

***Oliver P.O.V***

I reach the top of the stairs and look around for somewhere to wait. I forgot how much I'd missed the castle but now that I'm back I feel at home. This is where I met Percy, became friends with him, hung out with him and now fell in love with him. It's full of memories with him. I duck behind a suit of armor and wait for him to come up the stairs.

Ten minutes pass and I'm starting to get worried, just then everyone exits the room except Percy. As soon as they're out of sight I come out from behind the suit of armor and rush into the room. This is it. People have always thought I was gay and now I'm finally ready to tell Percy. Not only that I'm gay but that I love him. He has to know, we might die tonight and I have to let him know before that happens.

I run down the stairs as fast as I can only to come to a dead stop at the end when I look up and see his face. "Percy..."

He looks up from his feet when he hears my voice "Ol..."

***Percy P.O.V***

I see Oliver and my heart beats a little faster. This is it, it's probably the last opportunity I have to tell him. If something happens to one of us tonight he has to know how I feel. He opens his mouth as if he has something to say but doesn't seem to be able to find the words. "Percy..." He says again.

"Let me talk first. Oliver do you remember that time in our fourth year when you got that bludger in the stomach and fell off your broom?" He looks confused but nods his head anyway.

"That day things...changed for me...feelings..." I tail off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

He senses that I'm struggling to find the right words so he crosses the room in three long strides, puts his hands on my shoulders and opens his mouth "I... I..." Again he can't find the words he's looking for so I just go for it. I lean in and press my lips against his. 'Fuck I'm kissing my best friend' is the only thing that's going through my head. All of a sudden I feel his hands in my hair and he makes the kiss more intense before pulling back and saying "I love you!"

All I can do is whisper back "I love you too Oliver."

**So did you like? Dislike? Please leave a review, it would mean a lot :) Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
